grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver "The Human Mechanic" Smith
Appearance Silver is a slender man, a little tall, with preferences for light clotes and labcoats. The labcoat is essential to him as it's "The seal of any scientist worth his weight in melons" and it's usually stained with blood, oil and chemicals. He won't notice the stains on his own but as soon as someone points them out, he changes to a clean one. His left leg is mechanical in nature and it works on his unique design; chances are a real mechanic could do better than him, but he doesn´t care about that. Personality He seeks nothing more than knowledge, be it medical or otherwise. Guiding himself by the credo that everyone who wants to learn should be teached, he travels the world by learning as much as he can of everything while teaching as much as possible. Although, mistaking this with actual good intentions comes with the price of discovering that he's a really logical asshole that pretty much does what he thinks is benefical to get more knowledge- oddly enough he's really reliable when it comes to saving lives, going as far as putting himself in danger if it means saving a life, be that from an enemy or ally. He takes things as they come and would rather solve an issue as fast and efficiently as possible; note that "Practically" and "Ethically" are not included in that sentence. He also does not care for aesthetics as long as it's something he deems as "worthy" and believes that function comes first before style. While investigating on his own, he took criminals and wanted men and tested on them. It was during his first subject that an accident caused his death, it's tought that this is what lead him to have a mental breakdown and suffer severe trauma. The doctors think that this is the point where he started to listen to his conscience speak to him literally, listening to him say that the deaths of those men weren't meaningless and that he was going to save lives with them. His investigation team realized the change on him and had him tested on the facilities. The result was him being diagnosed with a case of multiple personality disorder coming from severe trauma.This kind of thought comes translated into a really unorthodox figthing style, which quite frankly is as unpredictable and unreliable as his logic. Background Info "Primum nil nocere" Those words are the sacred unbreakable rule followed by the medics in the world, so it comes as no surprise that in one of the navy's most important medical research centers it is considered a crime to break it. This man commited that crime. Growing up from a familly of humble marines, Silver always had a thirst for knowledge, his father was an incredibly skilled mechanic working on the town's base, repairing and upgrading ships and equipment for the traveling warships that arrived in the base while his mother was the chief of the nursing staff on the medical center of the town. The boy grew and learned as he spent time with his parents, becoming a normal sight in the docks and hospital, helping the mechanics carry parts through the hangars and washing equipment for the medics at the clinic. At the age of 12 the town was attacked by an unknown group using posioned weapons and venom to kill as many people as possible, while targeting the marine base and the blueprints of the many ships that had been repaired. His father was killed defending the hangars from the attackers and managed to destroy the archives within the base by starting a fire. The boy, running towards the medical center in hopes to retrieve his mother and search for his father with her help, had an encounter with one of the assailants and recieved a blow on his left leg with a poisoned weapon. The boy could only save himself by picking up a nearby crutch and managing to pin the neck of the attacker between the walls of the narrow alley. Running into the clinic with the injury on his leg still bleeding, one of the nurses hiding took the boy into the storage, where he saw his mother laying down with a slash that went trough her torso. He desperately ran to his mother's body and begged the other nurses to help him save his mother; she knew that the injury was lethal and took the boy into his body, hugging him one last time and saying to him "you must survive, keep on living, and no matter what never forget that i love you". 5 years after the attack, the boy was raised in the care of the marines and staff. He was given a place to stay and help to overcome the loss of his leg's mobility. Growing up to become an assistant in the medical center by helping the wounded and the medical team, everyone could tell how the boy carried his parent's will, becoming as much of himself as possible, and being helpful for everyone he could. And yet... he always asked himself the same questions again and again while alone. "What if I knew how?" "What if I hadn't been so useless?" Those thoughts alone were motive enough for him to join the navy, when the promise of knowledge was made to him. What if he had known how to save his mother? What if he had helped his father save the archives on the base? What if he had enough knowledge to defeat death, and never lose anyone? At the age of 22 he was one of the top researchers in the medical field. However, there is only so much knowledge to be gained from a body capable of sustaining life. He had to obtain more, to research more, to know everything that is to know about the human body. One year later, the marines linked him to the disappearance of 31 people, all of them with either a criminal or medical record; all of them people that would have died on their own under other circumstances or have been brought down by justice. The man admited to 30 under the pretense that "Those people's lives were no longer wasted", judged on the spot a criminal and incarcerated. 3 days later an explosion on the holding cells released all of the prisoners, and, in the ensuing confusion. he escaped. The marines searched for the prisioners but could never find the man. He was declared dead when, after clearing the rubber from the explosion, a body with his features was found. Events At Crickhollow. After being kicked off by his crew due to an accident with skiing experimentation, Silver was left straddled into the island with no actual way of leaving, he was forced to work for an old lady for a place to sleep and thus he had to work on her restaurant for it. Professional Traits Mad Scientist (1 Trait): The epitome of madness. Cackling and gleeful hand-rubbing is a favourite pastime of this character, and every time they finish an experiment, there are obligatory flashes of lightning. The mad scientist has the ability to make one major biological modification to themselves or someone else. This is usually limited to one change per person. (Extra limb, skin color, tail, turning a limb into a non-human one, etc.) Being afflicted by this trait, will require spending a trait point. Jack of All Trades (1 Trait): The character is able to master multiple skills, and has become adept at a number of things. This character gains one additional Profession. This trait can only be taken twice. Specialist Anatomical Strike (1 Trait): By using their extensive knowledge of the human anatomy, these doctors can aim specifically for areas that will cause very serious wounds. These characters gain bonus Technique points equal to a quarter of their Will, to make Critical Hit style techniques. General Traits Weaponized Cyborg (3 Traits): This is a high-tech cyborg, rarely encountered anywhere but the Grand Line. Their cybernetics may be constructed from Steel or Titanium, and may have additional body parts added. Cybernetics at this level may begin to look more humanlike, as fake skin is applicable. Weapons at this stage become more advanced, allowing more modern or complex systems and machinery. Cyborgs at this level can actually begin installing dials, provided they can find them and incorporate them into their design. This trait Replaces Automail Prosthetics. Technically Adept (1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Follow the Leader (1 Trait): This character has an NPC that is deemed to be a Personal NPC. As a personal NPC, these characters possess no stats or traits, and can be used in combat under the guise of techniques. These NPCs are stronger than both Fodder and Crewmen, but will lose to a player character without question. As an NPC, they are allowed to have human level intelligence regardless of their species. Signature Technique (1 Trait): This trait makes one particular technique special, a trademark move of the character. The rank of this signature technique is always 75% of your Will. As this technique increases in rank, you are allowed to upgrade its description. This technique cannot be put into a Tech Tree of any kind. ☀ Weapon's Grade Vocab: Once per Arc, for a single fight, Silver can lose his patience with someone and confront them about their bullshit. His words are so powerful, that he has a 50/50 shot to either increase a person's stats by 50% for 5 turns or decrease them by 25% for 5 turns depending on a dice roll. Character Stats Profession Combat Style Silver fight's using any kind of polearm in a self-taught style, using his advanced knowledge of medicine, physics, mechanics and chemistry in general. Using traps, foresight and a lot of misdirection, he easily controls the flow of battle when it comes to fights, wherever it is one on one or against a group. His one weakness is his over-reliance on knowledge, this can easily dissapear by letting him study the movements of his opponent, in essence, the longer you fight him the more you teach him how to beat you. Arcana Swap:''Changes the user fighting style with the one of the selected Persona, this only affects him in perceptive thinking, where as his weapon habilities remain the same. Knowledge, whoever, is shared between them and this is mostly an emotional aspect of "Swap" ''-The Fool Arcana: Silver Argol Silver Argol is the "New" name of a man who escaped the marines after being incarcerated for killing 31 people, he looks to completely destroy Death from this world and has a contract in the velvet room to do so. ''-The Death Arcana: Sisyphus Sagittarius '' Sisyphus Sagittarius was a knight in the service of Athena, the greek goddes, he was in charge of slaying the demons and heretics that dared to step on the temple of athena, Being a knight of Sagittarius, sisyphus is prohibited of using a bow and arrow under any circumstance, doing so will have him take his own life. Sisyphus is a weapon based fighter, he can use basic and complicated melee weapons at a quite skilled level. ''-The Priestess Arcana: Sheik'' Sheik is one of the last surviving Sheikah, Guardian of the temple of time, his task was to guard the triforce resting place from the evils that had consumed his world, waiting for a hero to save the kingdom. Sheik is a stealth-oriented thinker, whereas his hablities with the weapons Silver can wield aren't as good, he makes it up with clever tactics and movements. 'Techniques' Total Technique Points: 78 * Total Spent: 78 * Total Remaining: 0 Total Anatomical Strike Points: 6 * Points Spent: 0 * Points Remaining: 6 Total Fuel Stocks: 8 * Points Spent: 0 * Points Remaining: 8 Bufudyne (Rank 18) ---- By modifying the air compressor on it's arm, Silver can regularly fill canisters with liquid nitrogen, these canisters can be shot through the cannon on his palm or elbow and shatter in contact with something. The point of contact then becomes coated with the liquid nitrogen with quickly freezes anything it touches. The afflicted area may become numb or incapacitated from how cold it is and in certain cases it may prevent movement. If heated suddenly, the canisters burst into a cloud that gives pretty much zero visibility at close range. Green Hierophant (Signature Tech) Rank 19 _____________________________________________________________________________________ An attack made with help from Betzy, Silver Zips around the battlefield by hooking into something and either dragging it to him or zipping towards it. The number of vines launched at the sime time goes up along rank. Current Number:2 Memento-Mori Rank 19/Branches off Ziodyne. _____________________________________________________________________________________ By charging his leg, Silver's kick can send his opponent back by a few meters, this same charge can be used to launch himself into the air by kicking off a surface. ''-Range: Melee '' All of the World's Evil Rank 20/B off Z. _____________________________________________________________________________________ By charging both of his arms, Silver unleashes a barrage of strikes that inflict bleeding onto the target, bleeding targets lose 14 agility for four turns. -Range: Melee Song of the Steel Snake Rank 20/B Off Z. _____________________________________________________________________________________ By charging his left arm, Silver's punch can launch an enemy upwards, aiming it towards a certain angle and leaving him to attack in the air for the next turn. This same charge can be used to stop heavy moving objects by punching into them. Cyborg Enchancements Automail Arm: '''Outfitted with Combat blade, retractive by using the air compressor. Designed by him with the help of a book from another country, this trusty artifact proves mostly useful in normal wheater, cold jams it unless actively heated and it has proven to be easy to repair on the go. '''Evolutive Spine Attachment: On his back, there lies a "Powerpack" that serves as the energy provider for his arm and the other enchancements. This is the base where his Soldering helmet stores and pops up from, the helmet provides with a simple visor for avoiding flashes and it's led display makes for a little help to see in the dark. This offers no combat protection. Octo-arm: Attached to his back, there is a mechanical arm that serves as a third limb for him, outfitted with several of his trade tools, it's hollow design allows for intrincate movement and easy stretchment of it's lenght. Automail Leg: Based off the designs on the book and the lifetime of developing since he was a kid, this leg holds an electrical generator that charges as it moves, providing him with a constant source of electricity as well as housing for a steel weapon to fight with. Beli Items '' Category:Bounty Hunter Category:NPC